Runaway Spirit Squad
The Runaway Spirit Squad (駆け魂隊, Kaketama-tai) is an organization from New Hell that sends their demons to the human realm where they can either make a contract with a human to be their buddy or be alone to capture the loose Spirits that have escaped from Hell. Background The squad was formed years ago to combat Vintage. One day, the Old devils, being sealed for many years, are stuck in spirit form and tried to escape. Coincidentally, a young Keima and Tenri arrived there and Keima, was unconscious. Some of the Weiss then tried to posses Tenri but she and Keima was saved by Diana, a goddess. Diana then led them to safety but sadly, this also led the way for 60,000 spirits to escape to the human world, possessing some humans to gain power. This led the New (and some Old) Devils to form the Runaway Spirit Squad and hunt them down with the help of their human partners. Main Goal The current main goal for the Runaway Spirit Squad is to capture all of the escaped spirits and re-seal them. A secondary objective is for them to locate and help the goddesses and stop Vintage. It also turns out that the squad had been made to combat Vintage in the first place. However, it was later revealed that Vintage were the ones being secretly controlled by the Runaway Spirit Squad so that they can locate and use the goddesses as weapons of war to wage a war in the human realm against the "ghosts of Old Hell". Vintage Vintage is an illegal organization of Old Devils that wished to restore Old Hell to its former glory. However, the organization has already been crushed by New Hell many times officially. Unofficially, Vintage is deeply rooted in New Hell and the squad and apparently the Squad and Vintage made deals with each other to help with their own purposes. Also, many Vintage members have managed to sneak within the ranks of the squad and uses them to find and kill the goddess. Furthermore, some Vintage members have managed to attain high positions in the squad, making Vintage more and more powerful. However, it has been shown that not all members of the Runaway Spirit Squad are siding with Vintage. Even Old Devils like Nora, Cresta and Camry do not want to join them. Furthermore, there are even members that are shown to specifically target and stop Vintage (like Akari and Nikaido). It was eventually revealed that Vinatge was the one being used by the Chairdevils to locate and find the goddesses. Once Vintage had out-lived its usefulness, it was disposed of. Generic Equipments and Outfits All squad members are issued with three Equipments to assist their endeavors while capturing the runaway spirits. It is also noted that squad members can also bring their personal belongings to the human world (Like Elsie's broom and Nora's weapons). They are : Hagoromo The hagoromo is issued to members of the squad. They are mostly used to assist and support the buddies and to help the buddies to allow smoother and easier capture of the hosts of the Weiss. Sensor The sensor is used by squad members to locate if a target is being possessed by a spirit. Vintage agents use a different type to locate the goddesses. Detention Bottle It is the main equipment used by members to capture and trap runaway spirits that was being forced out of a host. It can also be used to confine others such as humans and devils. The bottle, cannot hold in level 4 runaway spirits unless another stronger variant is used. The stronger variant however, seems to be rarer as only two members have them so far. Members District Chiefs District Chiefs are devils in New Hell who perform exceptionally well or are from powerful Old Devil families. They are in-charge of supervising other squad members in an area. The valedictorian of the school, that trains squad members, is awarded the Scythe of Testament. All district chiefs have an armband to distinguish themselves from other members and there is also a head district chief that governs all other district chiefs Buddies Buddies are human partners for squad members. They assist in removing a runaway spirit from a host. The reason for human members to join varies from willingly to forced. To ensure that human partners won't escape from their contracts, a guillotine collar is placed on both the buddy and the squad member. Should they try to break the contract, the collar will kill them both. Governing Positions There are even higher positions than District Chiefs but there are many numerous positions there and it is still unknown what each position is needed for. Currently, the only known positions are the Hell Counter measures branch Chief (For logistics) and the Director of the Constitutional Ministry (For governing District Chiefs) Sub-Division This is apparently a sub-branch of the Runaway Spirit Squad that seems to act like that of the "special forces". The main goal of this division is to ensure the safety of the Runaway Spirit Squad and to hunt and eliminate Vintage members or stop a particularly powerful level 4 Weisses. Another possible secondary objective is to locate and aid the goddesses. Members of this division that have human buddies and tends to own more powerful equipment than others. Furthermore, they also have more military-like weapons for enemies of much stronger caliber. These members are under the Public Safety Department and are apparently the ones behind Vintage and everything as well. The list of known members of the runaway spirit squad are : 'Higher-Ups :' *Dokuro Skull (Former Hell Counter measures branch chief. Proxy Leader of Vintage. Position Revoked. Fired for Treason, Disposed off for resisting arrest.) *Midas Los (Director of the Constitutional Ministry) *Needles Moura Rami ( Deputy Director of the C''onstitutional Ministry''' . Current Hell Counter Measures branch Chief.) *Akari Kurakawa (Position unknown, part of the special forces dedicated to fighting against Vintage) *Chair Devils (Heads of the Runaway Spirit Squad and New Hell. There are a total of ten members. Four of them are confirmed to be behind Vinatge.) 'District Chiefs :' *Haqua du Lot Herminium (District Chief of Area 32. Temporarily had her Position Revoked.) *Nora Floriann Leoria (Former District Chief of Area 30-2. Double Agent for Keima by joining Vintage. Current Head-District Chief) *Sharia Frey Amon (District Chief of Area 30-4) *Lune (Former District Chief of Area 32. Vintage Executive) 'Humans :' *Keima Katsuragi (Buddy of Elsie) *Yukie Marui (Buddy of Haqua) *Ryō Asama (Buddy of Nora) *Yuri Nikaido (Buddy of Akari) 'Devils :' *Elsie de Lute Irma (Buddy of Keima) *Fiore (Vintage member) *Gira (Vintage member) *Meg *Angie *Cresta *Camry *Numerous unnamed Vintage members operating in the human world. Trivia * All of the members (excluding buddies) are female. The reason is that there are no men in New Hell, or at least no men available to take the job. Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Organizations Category:Hell